Cambio de planes
by acm2099
Summary: Finn descubre que las cosas pueden ser más sencillas gracias a Puck y Kurt


**Personaje:** Kurt Hummel, Puck, Finn Hudson  
**Rating:** R  
**Resumen:** Finn descubre que las cosas pueden ser más sencillas gracias a Puck y Kurt

**Advertencia: **Trío**  
**

* * *

**Cambio de planes**

* * *

Finn miraba con cierto desconcierto el lugar. Aún era temprano pero el humo ya intoxicaba el ambiente. Había personas bailando, bebiendo y riendo. Caminó hasta la barra y frunció el ceño en cuanto los vio. Puckerman le estaba dando un Martini a Kurt. Aun entre la penumbra podía notar el brillo en sus miradas.

Nueva York les había traído un millón de nuevas experiencias. Kurt había terminando con Blaine un mes después de iniciado su primer curso. "Las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan" es lo que Kurt le dijo a Rachel como una forma de disculpar su ruptura. Sin embargo, Finn pensaba que eso no era del todo cierto. Nueva York era un lugar muy diferente a Lima y estaban teniendo nuevas experiencias. Kurt había conocido otros chicos, otro_ tipo_ de chicos, y a Finn no le molestaba que se divirtiera; bastante había pasado en su vida como para que no disfrutara de vivir en una ciudad como aquella. Lo que Finn nunca se hubiese imaginado era que a la lista de amoríos de Kurt se terminaría uniendo Noah Puckerman.

Puck había llegado a Nueva York sin un plan de estudios, sólo con la firme intención de no quedarse en Lima siendo un perdedor. Dos meses después había conseguido trabajo en ese bar. De inmediato, Rachel, Kurt y Finn se hicieron clientes habituales. Cada vez que tenían una pequeña oportunidad para divertirse intentaban que fuese en ese bar. Así fue como sucedió, una noche de tantas. Kurt había estado bailando con un chico, luego el chico había coqueteado con otro y Kurt terminó sentado en un taburete de la barra hablando con Puck mientras bebía. Rachel y Finn al principio no notaron nada inusual, sólo era una típica conversación entre dos amigos, pero hacia el final de la noche Kurt prefirió quedarse con Puck en lugar de marcharse con ellos. Seguramente Finn nunca sabría al cien por cien lo que sucedió aquel día, lo único que sospechaba es que lo cambió todo entre Puck y Kurt. Después de aquella noche las miradas se hicieron más intensas, los leves toques eran diferentes, tenían otro aire. Puck hacía sonrojar a Kurt con sus preguntas lascivas y Kurt lo hacía arquear las cejas cuando le respondía de la misma forma.

Y Finn también se enfrentaba a otra cosa que había traído su viaje a Nueva York: el derrumbe de su relación con Rachel. Su situación era terrible, pelaban casi por cualquier cosa y Finn buscaba cualquier miserable pretexto para salir de casa sin ella. Tenían que terminar, lo sabía, sólo que aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

Finn miró a Kurt ponerse de pie y notó la forma en la que Puck lo miraba; prácticamente lo estaba desnudando. Finn se sintió un poco incómodo. ¿Por qué era tan fácil para Puckerman? Finn aún no podía entender cómo su amigo podía mirar así a Kurt y no hacerse ningún tipo de pregunta. A ellos siempre les habían gustado las mujeres y, de pronto, Puck estaba interesado en los tíos. Kurt no había sido el único; Puck se había enrollado con dos o tres tipos más y no parecía disgustado, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando Finn le había preguntado, él sólo se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho: "¿Por qué no, _bro_? En serio, un tío sabe perfectamente cómo hacerte sentir bien. El sexo es divertido, sin complicaciones y no tienes que invertir tiempo en los abrazos post polvo". Tal vez Puck no era el tipo más sensible del mundo pero Finn entendía lo que quería decir. El sexo con otros hombres había sido liberador para él. Finn se sintió tan celoso en ese momento. ¿Por qué Puck si y él no?

Se obligó a caminar hacia la barra. Cuando Puck pudo distinguirlo, le lanzó un guiño y le puso una cerveza fría.

—¿Qué hay, tío? Te ves hecho mierda. —Finn le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Quiso evitar desviar la mirada hacia Kurt, que se movía al ritmo de la música.

—Problemas con Rachel. —Kurt lo volteó a ver. Su ceja derecha estaba hacia arriba y tenía esa irritante mueca de superioridad que quedaba de maravilla en su rostro.

—¿Otra vez? —Finn suspiró—. Vale, creo que es momento de replantearte toda la _relación. _—Kurt le puso comillas a la última palabra.

—¿Replantearme? —pregunté. Puck resopló.

—Sí, _bro_. Que termines esa cosa que tienes con Rachel —respondió Noah. Finn negó.

—Bien, no pienso pasarme toda la noche hablando de cosas que no van a suceder ni en un millón de años —espetó Kurt. Finn estaba terminando su cerveza cuando Kurt lo sujetó de la muñeca—. Vamos a bailar. —Finn negó.

—Sabes que soy pésimo. ¿Para qué quieres que baile? —Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y negó frustrado.

—Vamos a bailar y ya. Diviértete, Finn. Suelta un poco todo lo que cargas, despeja tu mente, haz algo que te guste. Nunca serás un Mike Chang bailando pero sé que te gusta hacerlo y eso es importante. —Kurt se acercó a Finn y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros—. Hacer lo que en realidad queremos es primordial, y más si es algo que nos da felicidad. —De pronto, Finn se sintió un poco mareado. Los ojos de Kurt brillaban de una manera extraña por la iluminación del bar. Escuchó un fuerte golpe en la barra, se giró y vio a Puck sonriéndoles.

—El hombre ha hablado. Ahora, ve a bailar con él. —Puck le dio una palmada en la espalda a Finn, quien terminó decidiéndose.

Finn bailó de todo. Intentó no pensar en las veces que frotó su cuerpo contra el de Kurt y cómo en ninguna de esas ocasiones lo encontró desagradable. Tampoco quiso prestar mucha atención cuando otros dos tíos bailaron con él y le coquetearon. Si tenía que ser honesto, eso se había sentido raro pero no incorrecto. Cuando Puck terminó su turno en la barra, se les unió y después de un rato sugirió salir de allí.

* * *

Para Finn todo estaba resultando un poco irreal. Puck les había invitado a su departamento, habían bebido algo más y, de pronto, Puck estaba besando a Kurt y desnudándole frente a él. Finn los miraba fijamente. Las caricias entre ellos eran fuertes y precisas. Kurt no era delicado con Puck sino todo lo contrario. Finn se encontró admirando con fascinación los movimientos de Kurt, su cuerpo firme y ágil, la forma en la que él, a pesar de ser más delgado que Puck, más pequeño y en apariencia más frágil, estaba reduciendo a Puckerman a una masa de gemidos.

Kurt besó con fuerza a Puck antes de separarse de su cuerpo. Finn se relamió los labios cuando lo vio caminar hacia él. Los ojos de Kurt estaban fijos en los suyos. Era admirable la forma en la que su seguridad lo llenaba todo. Kurt resplandecía dominio. Finn se tragó el nudo de la garganta cuando Kurt estuvo a centímetros de él. Las suaves manos de Kurt le recorrieron los brazos hasta detenerse en los hombros, apenas presionándolos.

—Quiero besarte. —Finn se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Durante años había tenido la atención de Kurt. Él lo había mantenido con los pies en la tierra, le había mostrado el camino, le había ayudado a tomar sus decisiones. De pronto, cuando Puck llegó, esa atención se había diluido un poco y Finn la extrañaba. Tal vez por eso siempre se había sentido tan celoso de cualquier hombre que estuviese cerca de Kurt—. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros. —Finn abrió los ojos y se perdió en el deseo que le mostraba la mirada de Kurt. Se lanzó a sus labios y le besó con una pasión que nunca creyó poseer.

Los labios de Kurt eran suaves y se movían firmes sobre los suyos. Llevó las manos directamente a la cintura de Kurt y lo empujó hacia arriba. Quería toda la pasión, todo lo que no había podido apreciar hasta ese momento. Ese beso fue el principio de la noche, luego vinieron las caricias, Kurt desnudándole, Kurt poniéndose de rodillas para hacerle la mejor mamada de la historia, el cuerpo de Kurt moviéndose sobre la polla de Puck mientras Finn se masturbaba escuchando los gemidos de ambos hombres, Puck corriéndose mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cadera de Kurt, Kurt tocándose hasta derramar su semen en el torso de Puck… Finn sabía que tendría esas imágenes para siempre en su cabeza.

* * *

Por la mañana, los tres despertaron en la cama de Puck. Finn fue el primero en levantarse. Le dolía un poco la cabeza pero eso no lo detuvo; tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

—¿Adónde vas? —La voz de Kurt estaba un poco ronca. Finn miró su cuerpo desnudo y se estremeció.

—Voy a terminar con Rachel. —Lo dijo con tal determinación que Kurt le sonrió.

—Ve por ella, vemos en el bar para que nos digas como te ha ido. —Puck salió de la cama y golpeó amistosamente el pecho de Finn.

Finn miró a los dos hombres con los que había compartido la que había sido la mejor noche de su vida hasta ese momento. No se cuestionaban nada, no había abrazos, no había promesas… Finn por fin tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que en realidad quería, lo que en realidad le haría feliz. Tan feliz como esa noche con Puck y Kurt.

* * *

_Pues parecía imposible pero Loredi y CindyAlo lograron que escribiera mi primera historia de Glee sin una sola mención de Dave Karofsky o Max Adler._

_Esto es sólo por el placer de escribir algo diferente a lo que escribo y por tener este tipo de historias en español._

_Mil gracias a mi adorada beta, Winter. Gracias por leer y por comentar_


End file.
